Olympian Special Forces
'''The Olympians Special Forces''' is the primary military branch of Olympus and the main military organization most Dieties join after leaving the academy. '''History''' While the history of the Gotei 13 remains largely unknown, the organization was founded by Sacred Marshals, and has been led by the Elite Ace who has stood at the head of the group since its inception.[https://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Gotei_13#cite_note-1 [2]] The first generation of the Olympian Special Forces consisted of The Elite Ace, King Of Lightning, ForneverWorld, Tekking 101 and Braddick & Bradditz. It is considers to be the strongest '''official''' military force of Olympian history. During the days of its inception they went by the name '''100 Babylonian Reapers''' and were "''defenders''" in name only, comprising nothing less than a brutal mob of killers, but it was for this very reason they were a force to be feared, especially because Braddick who served as the head General was a ruthlessly pragmatic leader whom would hold even his subordinates as expendable. General Operations The O.S.F. does not normally operate as a cohesive unit. The command of the divisions are generally left to the discretion of its particular Captain, who commonly runs it whatever way he or she sees fit, allowing for the change of a division's traditional duties to an entirely new set and even the creation of a separate institution connected to the division. The O.S.F.'s main duty is to defend the Olympus but they are allocated districts in 6 other Continents to defend.[https://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Gotei_13#cite_note-souls-4 [5]] In addition to these duties, Dieties have to deal with the business of being assigned to the Different Moons and The only general authority to call forth a combined front is an edict from the Central 46 Chambers, or more often the Captain-Commander. It is not uncommon for captains to not see each other as a whole group for long periods of time, except for cases involving a threat to all of Soul Society, a captain's punishment, or, to a lesser degree, a captain's promotion. On a regular basis, the captains are spread out all across Soul Society doing their divisions' duties, whatever they may be. They are so far spread out, getting the captains together as a group, or even getting their lieutenants together as a group, could normally take a day to accomplish. Unless specifically ordered by the Captain-Commander, captains can choose whether or not to attend meetings (at their own risk) or not even involve themselves in the daily situations of Soul Society. Captains are not allowed, without permission, to carry out activities outside of their normal jurisdiction or their division. The captain of one division cannot punish the subordinates of another captain. Officially, the [https://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Kid%C5%8D_Corps Kidō Corps] and [https://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Onmitsukid%C5%8D Onmitsukidō] are not part of the Gotei 13, but since Suì-Fēng is both the captain of the [https://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/2nd_Division 2nd Division] and the head of the Onmitsukidō, the Onmitsukidō is effectively under the control of the Gotei 13. Additionally, the captain of the Kidō Corps has been known to obey summons and orders from the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13. Organization[https://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Gotei_13?action=edit&section=4 Edit] Structure[https://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Gotei_13?action=edit&section=5 Edit] The Olympian Special Force is made up of eight divisions, with several divisions having certain specializations.[https://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Gotei_13#cite_note-s100-6 [7]] The Olympian Special Forceis led by the Captain-Commander, who has the statuary authority to conduct all the affairs of the Olympian Special Force while deferring to the authority of the Council 52 in matters involving Olympus. As with any army, the Olympian Special Force has varoius divisions and ranks Captain's Council[https://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Gotei_13?action=edit&section=6 ] The captains congregate in the main hall of the First Division Headquarters to discuss important issues involving their specific divisions and matters which affect Soul Society. This council is highly formal, with the captain-commander leading its proceedings. All captains are considered equal (with the exception of the captain-commander), and determine the course of their individual division unless dictated otherwise by the captain-commander. Votes are carried out via a unanimous consensus. *The '''Captain-Commander''' (総隊長, ''Sōtaichō''; ''Viz'' "Captain-General"; Captain-Commander, Head-Captain in the English dub) is the supreme leader of the Gotei 13. The position requires the Captain-Commander to oversee the overall operations of the Gotei 13, Onmitsukidō and Kidō Corps when the well-being of Seireitei and Soul Society is at stake. The only power the Captain-Commander answers to is the [https://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Central_46 Central 46]Chambers, who elect the successor of the current Captain-Commander in the event of their death.[https://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Gotei_13#cite_note-ch520-7 [8]] The former holder of this title is Captain [https://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Genry%C5%ABsai_Shigekuni_Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto] of the [https://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/1st_Division 1st Division], who had held this post for the last 1000 years.[https://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Gotei_13#cite_note-8 [9]] The current Captain-Commander is [https://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Shunsui_Ky%C5%8Draku Shunsui Kyōraku].[https://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Gotei_13#cite_note-ch520-7 [8]] *A '''Captain''' (隊長, ''Taichō''; ''lit.'' Unit Commander) is the leader of one of the thirteen divisions (with the special case of the Captain-Commander). Captains are generally the most respected Shinigami within the Soul Society, with the leaders of the Kidō Corps and Onmitsukidō possibly being of equal status. Initially with [https://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Kenpachi_Zaraki one exception], all captains are able to utilize the [https://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Bankai final stage] of their ''[https://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Zanpakut%C5%8D Zanpakutō]'', and are far more powerful than even their lieutenants. Knowing '''Bankai''' gives captains an average of five-to-ten times the strength of Shinigami who are unable to perform it.[https://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Gotei_13#cite_note-Bankai_power-9 [10]] They have extensively trained, if not mastered, their '''Bankai''', allowing them to use the enormous power effectively in battle. Most captains are skilled in the use of [https://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Shunpo Shunpo] and [https://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Kid%C5%8D Kidō], and generally have extensive knowledge of Shinigami history and battle tactics. All of these factors create a vast power gap between captains and lower-ranked officers. They function as [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chief_executive_officer Chief executive officers], and they determine the course, organization, tactics, and policy of their division. The power a captain has over his/her division is absolute and cannot be questioned by subordinates or the captains of the other divisions. A captain can choose to change the division specialty (which [https://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Kisuke_Urahara Kisuke Urahara]did upon becoming captain of the [https://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/12th_Division 12th Division]). Due to captains having supreme authority in their respective division, the divisions are separate entities and not a cohesive military. In this way, they only have the right to punish the actions of their subordinates and not those of other divisions unless the division in question has no current captain or the subordinate's actions are against the laws or rules of Soul Society. The true power of Soul Society lies in the captains of the Gotei 13, as they are the leaders of its military arm. With them at full strength, Soul Society is safe and almost unbeatable. If they are broken, their strength dwindles, making them highly vulnerable. There are three different ways to become a Gotei 13 captain:[https://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Gotei_13#cite_note-Becoming_captain-10 [11]] #'''Captain Proficiency Test''' (隊首, ''taishu''): A test which requires the ability to perform '''Bankai'''. Nearly all Shinigami become captains using this method. At least three existing captains, including the Captain-Commander, have to witness the test. #'''Personal Recommendation''': To have personal recommendations from at least six captains and approval from at least three of the remaining seven. #'''Trial by Combat''': To defeat a captain in one-on-one combat with at least 200 witnesses from the captain's division. This method is seen as being the exceedingly rarest and the least refined of the three. The method is commonly looked down upon by some captains as barbaric compared to the other refined methods. This method allows one to bypass having the mastery of '''Bankai''' or other possible abilities which a captain would otherwise be required to have knowledge of, for it allows no judgment from captains who would require those skills as a prerequisite to join their ranks. Though rare in other Divisions, the [https://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Eleventh_Division Eleventh Division] has been set up to exclusively utilize this method, with each captain attaining their rank by killing the predecessor.[https://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Gotei_13#cite_note-11 [12]] Lieutenant[https://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Gotei_13?action=edit&section=7 ] *A '''Lieutenant''' (副隊長, ''fukutaichō''; ''Viz'' "Assistant Captain"; vice-unit commander, often translated as vice-captain) is the 2nd seated officer in a division.[https://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Gotei_13#cite_note-12 [13]] Lieutenants function as [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/executive_officer executive officers] for their division, taking care of or supervising day-to-day operations. Along with their captains, they are not assigned to one specific squad. They generally only know the '''[https://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Shikai Shikai]''' of their Zanpakutō but they are still the second strongest in their division. In the case of a division captain's death, departure, or other circumstances making them unable to perform their duties, the lieutenant acts as the "substitute captain" until another can be assigned. The authority to appoint or dismiss a lieutenant lies solely with the captain of the respective division, a privilege which was granted to them with the support of the Central 46 Chambers. Captains reserve the right to appoint multiple lieutenants at a single time, though this is rarely done due to it being both considered highly unorthodox and heavily frowned upon by the Central 46 Chambers. [https://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Gotei_13#cite_note-13 [14]] Though rarely exercised, any potential candidate retains the right to decline the nomination.[https://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Gotei_13#cite_note-14 [15]] Seated Officers[https://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Gotei_13?action=edit&section=8 ] Seated officers are the remainder of the officers in the Gotei 13 which hold ranks at or below 3rd Seat. Captains and lieutenants have the ranks of 1st and 2nd Seats, respectively. Next to that, there are 18 more seats (3rd-20th). In the Gotei 13, only one person can hold a senior officer rank (such as 3rd or 5th seat), but there are several holders of junior officer ranks (e.g. 20th seat). '''Divisions''' [[Northern Elite 13 Prodigies]] [[Western Golden Knights]] [[Southern Noble Divisions]] [[Easter Divine Kings]] [[The Celestial Elites]] [[Olympus Shīkurettosābisu]] [Secret Squads] [[Squad 00]] '''[[Squad X]]''' =